1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to fittings for pressure testing pipe connections, and more specifically, to permanently-installed blocking test fittings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Large pipe systems are usually installed by joining together a number of pipe sections. Accordingly, the installation process can involve the formation of hundreds, if not thousands, of joints between these sections. It is desirable to test joints after they have been formed because it is easier to make repairs before the system is completed. Government codes often require such tests.
Blocking apparatus designed to assist pressure testing typically comprise a plug which is placed into a fitting or section of pipe. The plug seals the pipe so that water can be introduced, whereupon the pipe section and joints thereabove can be inspected for leaks. After inspection the plug is removed or otherwise rendered inoperable to allow fluid flow through the section. Prior art apparatus have typically used a pneumatically inflatable plug. The inflatable apparatus can be expensive to use and susceptible to leakage. Also, the elastic material used in these apparatus can dry and rot. They also can burst unexpectedly, causing a gush of water, or worse, during testing.
Sullivan's U.S. Pat. No. 4,429,568 discloses a pressure testing assembly including a T or Y test section. A flapper valve closes the pipe to fluid flow and the pipe above the valve is filled with water through a faucet in the Y or T section. The system is inspected for leaks, after which the flapper valve is opened to remove the water. This apparatus would be expensive to use and time consuming to install.
The present invention provides a simple to use and inexpensive apparatus for pressure testing pipe and fittings. According to the present invention, a test fitting is permanently installed in the pipe system. The test fitting is fashioned with a permanently removable seal such that, when testing is complete, a portion of the seal can be removed, allowing unobstructed fluid flow through the pipe. The present invention also obviates the need to remove a test fitting, and in so doing, disassemble any portion of the pipe system which has already been tested.